1. Field
The described technology relates generally to an array substrate, and more particularly, to a thin film transistor array substrate of a liquid crystal display or an organic light emitting diode display, and a method of fabricating the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Liquid crystal displays (LCDs) and organic light emitting diode (OLED) displays are widely used for small-sized electronics and other products, such as cell phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), and portable multimedia players (PMPs), in part because they themselves are relatively small-sized and lightweight.
As display devices become smaller in size, the demand for higher resolutions increases. In order to realize higher resolution, it is desirable to make the size of each pixel smaller. As the size of pixels becomes smaller, it is necessary to increase the aperture ratio of the pixels, in order to satisfy brightness higher than a predetermined level.
A display device, such as a liquid crystal display or an organic light emitting diode display, includes an array substrate, where a thin film transistor (TFT) for applying a driving voltage to a pixel electrode and a storage capacitor for storing a voltage signal in each pixel are formed on the array substrate in order to display an image. In general, a gate electrode of a thin film transistor, an electrode of a storage capacitor, etc., are formed of an opaque metal. In this case, reduction in aperture ratio may occur. Moreover, reduced picture quality caused by crosstalk between adjacent thin film transistors due to leakage current formed in the display device may occur.
The above information disclosed in the Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the described technology, and therefore, may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.